1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for reproducing image data, and outputting the reproduced image data using an image-data output apparatus, such as a printer, or the like, possessed by a service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to print images recorded in a digital camera by the camera's user, the general practice has been to print the images by bringing a recording medium of the digital camera to a shop that provides image printing service, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2002-33861. In contrast to an on-line printing order through the Internet, it is desirable to obtain promptly the result of printing because it is normal that the user receives the result of printing directly from the shop.
However, the above-described image printing service has the following problems.
First, since there are a large number of shops to provide image printing services, particularly in urban regions, competition between the shops is hard, and differentiation among services is effected in terms of printing times, printing charges and printing methods. However, since the user must confirm the contents of the services offered by directly visiting the shop, it is difficult to compare the contents of services of a plurality of shops. In addition, there is no means for easily finding nearby service providers in an intricate urban region.
Furthermore, when receiving a print service, since a recording medium of the digital camera is deposited in a shop when ordering the service, it is impossible to perform a photographing operation until the recording medium is returned if the user has no spare recording medium, and after ordering the service, the user must go and receive prints while worrying about the delivery time of the print service.